Once Upon An OutlawQueen Musical
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: The Town of Storybrooke is under another singing curse, where this time their truths come out and Regina's truth about missing Robin and who she blames, really takes the stage.
1. Chapter 1

**When writing is in Italic, it means they are singing.**

Her dream's were the same as usual even after she had left the diner after what seemed a happily ever after for everyone. But it wasn't really happily ever after for Regina Mills. Sure, her Evil counter part got her happiness in the end with the 'fake' Robin Hood but what about her? She only could dream of the thief she lost. But she had no idea that the dreams she was having were actually quite real. As Henry had said once before, you cannot get rid of a soul. No God, no matter how strong they are, can succeed at that.

In her dream, Regina sat inside of her vault with her thief, just stealing kisses and enjoying their time together. Time that was much too short for the both of them. The alarm in Regina's bedroom went off and it could be heard within the dream as Robin put a hand to her cheek. "Don't go." He whispered as Regina leaned forward beginning to fade.

"I don't want to." She said, "But I have to."

Robin sighed as his hand now fell through the empty space in front of him. His eyes were sad and when Regina woke, so were hers. She sat up and quickly wiped her tears as she looked out the window.

 _Regina: "I have loved and lost once before,  
If I would love again I wasn't sure.  
Because it hurt so bad within my heart,  
And I didn't want to be torn apart."_

Regina got out of bed and went to her closet to get ready for the day, while still in their dream world, Robin sat on the floor thinking before rising up.

 _Robin: "My heart had been through so much,  
Losing Marian's ever so gentle touch.  
I didn't think love would ever find me again,  
And now Hades ripped me apart from my best friend.  
He said he would take my soul and he was right,  
He took it away like a thief in the night.  
Because she is my soul and my angel from above,  
She is my soulmate yeah she is my true love."  
Regina: "I can't help but miss you."  
Robin: "Every day of my life."  
Regina: "My love was true."  
Robin: "Wanted to make you my wife."  
Regina and Robin: "But all in all it was ripped away,  
But my love you will always grow each day."  
Regina: "Yeah I can't get through,"  
Robin: "I will always love you."_

Regina walks in to the bathroom as she puts her hand up to the mirror where she can almost see a reflection of Robin staring back at her.

 _Regina: "I can't let go."  
Robin: "(Then darling hold on)"  
Regina: "Time seems to go so slow."  
Robin: "(I live in you so I am never gone)"  
Regina: "We are soulmates meant to love and to last."  
Robin: "(We can do it, don't live in the past)"  
Regina and Robin: "Yeah, it hurts so bad within my heart,  
Feels like I am being torn apart."_

Regina stared in the mirror. She felt him there staring back at her but couldn't prove it. She just knew it. It wasn't until she heard a knock at her bedroom door that she finally pulled herself away from the mirror and cleared her throat. She walked over to her door and opened it up to Henry on the other side. "Hey!" Henry exclaimed, "We are all celebrating the beginning of a wonderful happily ever... beginning. Wanna come to Granny's and have some breakfast with us?"

Regina quickly scratched the back of her head and then nodded. "Yeah." Regina said before she shuffled a bit. "I will be with you soon."

Regina offered Henry a smile and he knew that was her way of saying that she needed a couple moment's to herself but she will meet him there. Henry nodded his head before making his way down the stairs to go out the door. Regina quickly went back to the bathroom and looked in to the mirror but she knew that now? It was only her reflection that stared back at her. With a small sigh, Regina finished getting cleaned up and made her way to Granny's to meet everyone else for breakfast.

 **Once Upon A Musical**

Everyone was there and all looked up when they heard Regina enter the restaurant. Regina blinked. Were they all tied to some invisible string that got pulled when the door opened? "Hi." Regina said in an awkward tone as she sat down in the booth beside Zelena.

Regina's eyes had shifted over to Robyn who looked back at her with a grin. Her blue eye's shone like her father's and she could almost see Robin again. That day when they sat by her fireplace drinking wine, just the two of them. It was when they had begun their journey but it was like some sort of force had wanted them apart and when it couldn't win, it had forced them apart. "Regina?" She heard Emma say as she forced herself out of her trance.

"Yeah?" Regina replied as Emma cocked a brow at her.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Fine." Regina lied as she sat back in her seat.

"I do have a question." Snow said as she looked around at everyone who looked back at her, except Regina. She was off in her own world again. "This morning, did anyone else... break in to song?"

Everyone went completely silent a moment and then all broke out at once. "I was singing about hot chocolate and cinnamon." Emma said, "I thought I was going insane until Killian joined in at the course."

"It was a very disturbing song." Killian said.

"I sang about having to change diapers, if you want disturbing." Zelena said.

"David and I were singing about happiness and birds." Snow said with a smile as Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Typical." Zelena mumbled.

"What about you, Regina?" David asked as Regina looked up at him, "Did you sing?"

"No." Regina said as she folded her arms across her chest, "I remain immune."

Henry watched his mother's actions as she spoke. He knew she was lying but he would wait until later to talk to her about it. There was obviously a reason to why she was lying. "I wonder if it was a one time thing or..." Snow said as everyone shrugged.

"God I hope so." Killian said, "I couldn't stand another verse about how the whipped cream has to go on top of the cocoa."

Everyone laughed around the table, all except Regina who just sat there. Something was brewing in her head and now, she moved and slammed her hands down on the table which got everyone's attention as she rose to her feet.

 _Regina: "You said you were here to bring the happy ending's back to Storybrooke,  
But all I see is yours with your darling Captain Hook.  
He risked everything to be by my side,  
He risked everything because you had to decide.  
To go to the Underworld to save the pirate's life,  
And now look at you Mrs Jones you are his wife.  
It seems so clear to me,  
The only destiny  
You sought was your own,  
And I am the one left all alone."_

"Mom? What are you talking about?" Henry asked but he wasn't responded to as Emma now stood and watched Regina.

 _Emma: "You said you didn't blame me for Robin's death,  
And yet now you complain to me until you're out of breath.  
Of how I found my happiness in my Captain's love,  
Jealous of how destiny shined on us from above."  
Regina and Emma: Destiny is what I worked all of my days,  
Since I was a little girl I would go in to a daze.  
And think about a future where someone would look at me,  
And not see the emptiness but see what I can be.  
Emma: "And Killian does that for me."  
Regina: "And so did my thief."  
Emma and Regina: "He saw me."_

Everyone looked between the two, unsure of what to say or do, hoping that this... fight?... Song?... Both?... Would end soon but soon was not in this moment.

 _Emma: "Don't you stand there and take out your life on me like you did mom,  
Your thief died for doing what he believed in and don't get me wrong.  
If I could take it back I would save your thief's life,  
Then maybe he'd be with you maybe you'd be his wife.  
But that isn't how it was meant to be,  
He signed his destiny  
You go on about me going down,  
To save Killian from the Underground  
But who was the one who begged me to save Robin once before,  
Let me give you a hint it was in Camelot he laid on Arthur's floor.  
He had just saved you then as he saved you now,  
I am sorry Regina but you have to get over this somehow.  
Regina: "I can't... He was the one who took my pain away,  
He was the one who made each day...  
Destiny is what I worked all of my days,  
Since I was a little girl I would go in to a daze.  
And think about a future where someone would look at me,  
And not see the emptiness but see what I can be.  
That was what my thief did for me."_

At the end of the song Regina looked at each person there who looked at her with sad eyes. Regina quickly ran out the door and to her car. Henry was about to go after her but Emma grabbed his arm. "Don't." Emma said, "She needs her time alone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lana said she wanted the Evil Queen to rap ;)**

The Evil Queen sat in her castle up in her room in front of the mirror as she watched her other half through the mirror and how upset she as about Robin. She sighed, wishing there was something that she could do. She knew she would think and think until there was because if not for Regina, this goodness with in her would not be there in the least and she never would have fallen in love. The fake Robin poked his head inside before walking in and over to his fiancee. "Something wrong?" He asked her as he placed his hands to her shoulder's.

The Evil Queen sighed before shaking her head. "Honestly, I just feel so bad for Regina." The Evil Queen said, "I get more then anyone that her happy ending is finding her place in this world but Robin was a part of that world." The Evil Queen waved her hand in front of her mirror making the image of Regina fade away and her own reflection appeared as she turned to face Robin. "What do I do?" She asked him.

Robin shook his head before leaning down and kissing the top of the Evil Queen's head. "There is nothing you can do." He said before he would let the faintest of laughs escape his lips, "Unless of course, you can bring back the dead."

"That's it!" The Evil Queen snapped as she turned towards her mirror once again.

Robin cocked a brow and then tilted his head. "What's it?" He asked, knowing that not even as powerful as she was, she could not bring back the dead.

"Splitting the Charming's heart worked because they had true love." The Evil Queen said, "But Robin and Regina are soulmates. Maybe if she would just rip her soul in half."

"Come again?" Robin asked before shaking his head trying to gather all of the information at once, "Even if that could work, his body is in the ground. It would be so... disgusting and smelly by now." Robin scrunched his nose in disgust as he thought about it and even shuddered a bit.

The Evil Queen rolled her eye's and then sighed a bit at her own version of the thief. She turned once again to face him.

 _Evil Queen: "Down below the ground where Robin Hood rests,  
no beating heart within his chest.  
But you should know Regina by now,  
She used her magic on him let me tell you how.  
Long, long ago in this very land,  
She fell in love with a stable boy, well man.  
And when he was killed she preserved him in his casket,  
Trust me that thief is as fresh as the fruit in my basket."_

Robin looked over to the fresh apples and pears in her basket and cocked a brow as he looked back at her. "Okay, so how on earth is she going to tear her soul in to two?" He asked.

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes before standing and putting a hand to his chest. "It's like you listen to nothing that I say." She said before continuing.

 _Evil Queen: "With just a bit of magic I can rip out her soul,  
And make her forget I even did it she won't even know my role.  
In the sudden rebirth of her thief oh her reaction when he knocks on her door,  
I can't wait to see what's in store."_

"Okay." Robin said as the Evil Queen walked over to where she had Jefferson's hat laying, "I think I am starting to get it. You are going to go to Storybrooke, rip out her soul, and go to the graveyard to get Robin. You'll rip her soul in to two, and put half in to his body?"

"Souls are a little different to rip in half then a heart. But yes. That is the pretty much it. You are catching on." The Evil Queen said with a devious smile towards Robin before she went to throw the hat to the floor.

Robin caught her wrist before she could and then put his finger up showing he was deep in thought. "Before you go, I have a couple questions of my own." Robin said as the Evil Queen tilted her head.

 _Robin: "You say that it is different then splitting a heart,  
So what do you do once the soul is apart?  
And as for her memory how are you going to deal with that,  
Because so far all I see you taking is the hat.  
I really like your plan but it has a kink or two,  
So before you go you really should work them through.  
Take your time because this is Regina's soul you are ripping out,  
Not just some fancy sail off of a boat.  
So sit down take a minute think of what to do,  
Don't get mad I am only thinking of the well being of you."_

As Robin sang the last part, he led the Evil Queen back to her seat and sat her down. She was now deep in thought again and then huffed as she looked at Robin. He let his head tilt slightly as she rose once more.

 _Regina: "Okay dear thief I have thought it through,  
What in the world would I do without you?  
I couldn't live this life without you in it,  
Oh my Gosh, wait just a minute!  
That's it, that is perfect and it will work too,  
But dear thief I may need some help from you.  
You see I need something stolen and I know you find that fun,  
So Robin Hood are you ready to steal from the Dark One?"_

The Evil Queen put her hand on to Robin's cheek as she looked deep in to his blue eyes with her browns and he smiled at her. "Name it, and it's yours." He said which made the Evil Queen smile back as she placed a kiss to his lips.

 **Once Upon A Musical**

Regina sat at home on her couch. She knew no one would bother her because if they were going to, they would have already. So she sat in complete silence and just let her thoughts and feelings take over her. She knew the day Robin had died that she wouldn't be able to get over it. She loved Daniel. He was her first love and that pain when she had watched him slip away was unbearable. It had made her turn cold, slowly, to the world. She wasn't afraid of that happening now, however. Because Robin's death was much different then Daniel's.

On top of her first love dying, she had to endure the fact that it not only took him away but led her down a path she didn't want to go on. Made her open up to thing's she didn't want to open up to. Because of his death she had to marry King Leopold and also had to live her day's with her mother. It made her angry and it made her turn to magic to rid of her. She was new to magic, she loved the feel of it and she felt a power she never had before making her want her revenge. She wanted revenge now as well, but she never felt as though she had needed it.

Robin was her soulmate and when he died she felt she had died as well. She knew she had family. She knew she had Henry, Zelena and then her extended family but Robin was different. He could hold her in the night when she woke screaming, but now she screamed for him and had to lay alone. He could make love to her and make her feel beautiful and alive with every passionate movement. Now, she would lay in bed longing for him and his touch. His whispers before she went to sleep of, "I love you" were now only distant memories heard in the howling of the wind.

And Robin missed her just as much. He always stood close by watching over her. He watched over Roland as well but he also knew Roland would be okay. He missed his boy and his boy missed him but at least he had Little John and his band of Merry Men to get him by. It was easy to lead Roland away from the pain. He never quite understood death yet. Only that it was a plague that had taken both his parent's away from him. But for Regina, it was a force that had taken way too much away from her. Robin ran his hand through his hair as he watched her come undone. He knew the pain had been so fierce beneath her breasts, that it physically pained her.

Robin put his hand over his eyes as his own tears stung him. He gathered himself and turned himself away from the sight of Regina and when he did, Cora and Henry senior were behind him. Robin took in a deep breath and then swallowed. "Sorry." He said, "You want your turn to see your daughter."

Robin moved aside to let Regina's parents through, as Cora laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We always think when we are alive, that we are the only one's missing them." Cora said, "But we miss them just as much. It's why we long to hold them and why we will always be there."

Robin nodded his head as he walked far enough to give them their privacy with her, but not too far as he didn't want to miss a moment watching over her. Cora and Henry were the only ones he would ever move for. Henry and Cora watched over their little girl as their own tears surfaced. She looked so sad. "Remember when she was little and all she wanted was a friend?" Cora asked.

Henry sighed and then nodded his head. "She was also such a curious little girl." He said.

 _Cora: "Take back all those years to when we were young,  
And then look at us now."  
Henry, sr: "She was just a little girl always wanting to have fun,  
And she always found it some how."  
Cora: "She was enough for me,  
I wish I would have told,  
That she could be what she wanted to be,  
But I turned cold."  
Henry, sr: "Yeah and now look at her now,"  
Cora: "So proud of our girl."  
Henry, sr: "Still she made it some how."  
Cora: "Yeah she is the world."_

Robin heard their lyric's as he turned slightly in his spot to listen on. Hearing about Regina's past some how brought him peace.

 _Henry, sr: "I remember when revenge was all,  
that she could think of,"  
Cora: "And it took such a great fall,  
For her to look above."  
Henry, sr: "To see the light that shone so bright,  
One that her son already could see,"  
Cora: "Can feel it when she holds you tight,  
Yeah she made it out of the darkness unlike me."  
Cora and Henry, sr: "Look at her now,  
I am so proud of our girl.  
Yeah she made out it somehow,  
And she is the world.  
Yes just take a look now,  
so proud of our girl,  
And how she made it out some how,  
And she is the world, yes, she is the world, and she will always be our world."_

Cora and Henry took in a deep breath and smiled before walking out and giving Robin a nod, who still had tear stained eyes. When they were gone Robin slowly approached the ora in which he could see his soul mate. She was still on the couch crying her heart out and his dry tears had turned wet once again.

 _Robin: Watching over you every day,  
Like I did when I was around  
Always been proud of you in every way,  
Yes to you I was bound.  
And I am taking a look at you now,  
And I am so proud of my girl,  
And I have faith in you that you'll make it some how,  
And you will always be my world."_

Robin took in a deep breath as one of his tears dropped from his cheek and through the ora down on to Regina's cheek. Regina slowly lifted her finger tip to her cheek and touched the sudden wet spot before looking up and not even knowing, but directly at Robin who looked back at her.


End file.
